Tainted Love
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: One-shot written for Reaper's Curse. Hades, King of the Underworld, has finally met the one human he'll give up everything for. Sam/Hades slash.


**Author's Note:**

**Written for the lovely Reaper's Curse per her request! This is the oddest thing I have ever written, and it's just a one-shot, nothing multichaptered, but while I'll be glad to get back writing Sabriel and Destiel, I have to admit that this was fun to write. It's really different from my usual and I enjoyed getting out of the box a little. Anyways, the title is from the song I had on repeat while writing this - Tainted Love by Marilyn Manson.**

**On with the ficcy now!**

* * *

><p><em>"The best of us can find happiness in misery." <em>-Fallout Boy

Hades was having a perfectly normal day ruling the Underworld when his paternal instincts went haywire.

He sighed and grabbed Cerberus' leash, telling Persephone to keep an eye on things while he went and checked on his children on Earth. She sighed and nodded, her long blond hair swishing as she absently examined her perfectly manicured nails. Hades appeared on Earth in a form that hardly showed just how powerful he was. His body was one of a nineteen year old gothic but gorgeous male with more pierced skin than was possibly healthy. Oh well. Hades liked the look.

Cerberus sensed his master's distress and whimpered quietly. Hades scratched his beloved pet behind the ears before tracking the source of his anxiety. Many children - demigods, technically - on this Earth belonged to him, and one of them were in trouble. He could feel it. The kid had probably gotten in a fight with one of Zeus' brats, which wasn't really a shock since Hades had gotten into quite a lot of fights with Zeus himself. Like father like child, he supposed.

When he arrived, he found one of his children in a fight with - he'd totally seen it coming - a demigod descendant of Zeus. Both of them were wearing male vessels. His child was the taller, lankier one, who seemed to be losing. It was with begrudging fascination that he watched the two battle, because his son fought in a way that was so very similar to his own. Just like Hades, the demigod was a natural with a sword. The child's body was only a couple years younger than Hades even though he was Hades' son, but they were both so ancient that their bodies couldn't possibly resemble their true age. If their vessels were as old as they were then they would be wearing piles of dust.

"Hey, douche bag," Hades called out when Zeus' son pinned his child to the ground.

There was a natural animosity between the children of Zeus and Hades because their fathers hated each other. Demigods skirmished on a regular basis, though ironically enough given that he was King of the Underworld, Hades tried to intervene as much as possible.

When the demigod beating his son turned towards him, Hades flicked a finger to knock him across the old warehouse and into the wall. He then grabbed his son and disappeared to a new location.

"Thanks. My ass was toast," the younger man said, running his fingers through his dirty blond hair.

"No kidding. Next time you see that asshole, kick him the balls."

"Will do."

"So do you have a name or should I just call you Random Demigod That Daddy Had To Save?" Hades quipped.

"I decided on a human name. Eric Morgan."

"Boring name."

The demigod shrugged, gave one more nod of thanks for the rescue, and disappeared. Hades had transported them to bar, and he walked over to it, sitting down and ordering some whiskey. Hades had long since learned that money came in handy on Earth and dropped a twenty on the bar. The bartender, an older man with too much facial hair, sat the glass in front of the God and strode off to tend another customer.

"You look like you've had one of those days, man," said the human next to him.

Hades snorted. "You have no idea."

The man smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Sam."

"Hades," he introduced, shaking Sam's hand.

"Nickname?"

"Nope. King of the Underworld."

"Oh. I don't meet many Gods."

Hades raised an eyebrow. Well that certainly wasn't the reaction he was expecting. He studied Sam more closely, looking past the attractively shaggy brown hair and handsome features. The tall man appeared relaxed, but there was something in his eyes and very faintly in his posture that suggested he never let his guard down. Hades had heard of hunters, people that tracked and killed evil supernatural beings, and guessed that Sam was one of them. He voiced the assumption aloud.

"Quick on the uptake," Sam said with a smile. "I've been hunting with my brother, Dean, for years."

"I don't come here to Earth much. I'm normally stuck in the Underworld with my bitch of a wife."

Sam ordered another round of shots before saying, "You know, I should probably be freaked out that I'm drinking with the King of the Underworld, but after what I've seen it's not even all that strange."

Cerberus, who hadn't been thrown out of the low standards bar, licked Sam's hand. Hades laughed. "He likes you."

"This must be Cerberus. I've read about him in the lore," Sam said, scratching the large black dog behind the ears.

"Hm, smart. I like it."

Sam glanced up at the slightly flirtatious tone in Hades' voice, and saw the God smirking, giving Sam a come hither look. Sam was surprised to feel his heart skip a beat at those pale blue eyes boring into his. Normally he didn't respond to other men, especially ones with wives, but something about Hades was driving him crazy and they'd only been talking for ten minutes tops. Their torrid gaze was broken when the bartender arrived with their shots.

Hades downed his shot and leaned over to whisper in Sam's ear. "Let's get out of here, hunter."

"You have a wife," Sam protested weakly.

The sexual tension was practically palpable by this point. "Not much of one."

"This is wrong…" Sam breathed.

"…And why do you want to be right?"

Their eyes locked again, and Hades knew that he had Sam hook, line, and sinker. Just like a spider luring a fly into its web, he had Sam drown in and wrapped up in tendrils of temptation and forbidden desire. Loving his dog but not really wanting him present for what was undoubtedly about to take place, he whispered a quiet incantation to send Cerberus back to the Underworld. Persephone could tend him until Hades returned.

"Now, how about we blow this joint?" Hades intoned.

Leaving a wad of cash on the bar to cover his drinks, Sam rose to his feet and followed Hades outside. Hades smiled. This poor human thought he knew pleasure, thought he understood just how good sex could be. Oh how wrong he was. Hades teasingly ran his fingers down the taller man's arm as he transported them to a nice hotel. Time to show Sam a night he would never forget.

Next thing they knew, the two of them were tumbling into the room they'd booked for the night, kissing wildly. Hades forced Sam's mouth open with his tongue and explored the hunter's mouth, Sam meeting him, their tongues sliding together in a sinful dance of unadulterated desire. Sam gripped his fingers in Hades' silky black hair, pushing them back until Hades' knees hit the bed.

"Too many…clothes…" Sam gasped, pushing Hades' worn out leather jacket down his arms and proceeding to push the flimsy black tank top over his head.

Hades dropped his head back as Sam trailed hot, open mouthed kisses down his neck. "Such an impatient creature you are."

Sam ignored the remark and admired the pale but toned expanse of skin that had been hidden under Hades' dark clothing. He ran his tongue over Hades' collarbone and pulled away only when Hades grabbed him by the shirt collar and hauled him up onto the bed. Sam was quickly pinned to the mattress on his back, and he shivered at the display of dominance. Usually he had sex with women, but even though when he was with males he always assumed the dominant position. He was surprised to find how much Hades controlling him turned him on.

With a quick snap of his fingers, Hades had them both naked, and their sweat slicked skin rubbed together as their lips met in yet another passion laced kiss. Sam's nails dug into Hades' back, drawing him close as possible. The God reached between them and slid two fingers in Sam's entrance, knowing he could endure it. The moan he elicited sent blood rushing to his already painful erection. Good thing he wasn't really the foreplay type.

"More," Sam begged.

Hades slid a third finger in and crooked them, making Sam cry out and wrap his long legs around Hades' waist, clawing desperately at his muscled back. Hades waited until he thought the man below him was properly stretched before almost violently pushing into Sam's entrance, his cock sheathed in that beautiful, tight heat. Sam cried out in both pain and ecstasy, his nails sinking into Hades' back hard enough for small beads of blood to well up under his blunt nails.

"Move, please, just move," he panted.

His lover complied. He started to rock back and forth, agonizingly slowly, and Sam wanted to scream with frustration. Hades was torturing him and he knew it. Growling deep in his throat, he wrapped his fingers in that rumpled black hair, drawing the beautiful man - beautiful God, in all technicalities - down for a kiss. Finally, Hades started to move, thrusting into Sam with a vigor.

The kiss breaking, Sam threw his head back and tried not to scream. Scream with pleasure or pain he didn't know, but the two words were starting to fade together seamlessly, having no individual meaning, both of them only being weak words to describe this rough, hard sex. It was the first time in a very long time he'd felt this good, and the same went for Hades. Both of them were having the time of their lives.

In response to the pleas Sam gasped out whenever he wasn't moaning and grunting with the force of his lover's thrusts, Hades drove into him harder and harder, sweat cloaking his beautiful pale skin. He grabbed the headboard as something to keep him steady as he pounded this gorgeous human into the bed, relishing every moan he managed to coax out in that aroused, guttural voice of Sam's.

"Finish it," Sam panted, unable to withstand the torture any longer.

Hades leaned down to the hunter's ear and practically purred, "As you wish."

Sam gasped in pain as Hades shoved into him so hard that he nearly screamed. It wasn't long before they felt themselves nearing climax, and with one more hard thrust, the two of them were violently thrown over the edge and into oblivion. Both parties clutched onto each other, gasping and moaning as they rode out the blissful waves of the shockingly powerful orgasm.

The hunter finally found reality again, and when he did, he was laying next to Hades on his back, his breathing dangerously labored. Hades watched him worriedly. It took Sam several moments before he could breathe correctly again. Damn, to say that had been mind blowing would be one hell of an understatement. Sam broke the shocked silence, if not somewhat bitterly.

"So I guess I was one of your more interesting conquests, at least."

Hades' voice was soft, the quietness of it soothing Sam's frayed nerves. "Who said you were a conquest?"

Sam bit his lip and looked over. "Do you…want me to be a conquest?"

Hades sighed and ran his fingers through Sam's long brown hair, which was soaked with sweat and clinging to Sam's face. He pulled the strands away from the skin and pushed them back, lost in thought for what was only a few moments but felt like hours to both of them. Sam knew he was taking a stupid risk, thinking that the sex they'd just had might actually mean something, but now that he wasn't out of his mind with lust…he realized that there was more emotion tied into the act than he'd first realized. Now the only question was whether or not his feelings were reciprocated.

"Sam," Hades murmured, his crystal blue eyes even more striking under the dim lighting, "I have been with many humans. I won't lie about that. But you…there's something different about you. And I don't just mean how good you are in bed."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Um, thanks…I think."

Hades laughed. "You're right, it's a compliment. It's not every day you hear the King of the Underworld praise a human."

"Much appreciated, Your Highness," Sam said sarcastically.

Hades smiled and wrapped his arm around Sam, drawing the human closer until Sam's head rested on his chest. They lay in silence, neither one of them wanting to address the matter of the fact they may never see each other again. Because tonight, just this once, they wanted to pretend like they were the only two people in the world and forget about everyone else for awhile. And so a human hunter and his lover, who just happened to be one of the most powerful Gods in existence, created the perfect image of impossible, star crossed lovers and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>The harsh morning light, barely even filtered by the thin curtains, stirred the hunter. Sam yawned and stretched, hands searching blindly for Hades. When his hands encountered emptiness, he frowned and cracked an eye open. The bed was empty. A sense of dread settled over him, and he looked around, only to find himself alone. So. He <em>was<em> just another conquest. Sam had not expected anything permanent when he'd left that bar with Hades, and he really needed to learn his lesson about sleeping with supernaturals, but he thought maybe this time things would be different.

_Guess I was wrong, _he thought bitterly. He took a shower, pulled on his clothes, and went outside. He had no car, no way to call Dean because the batteries were dead on his cell phone, and no handsome Pagan to take him home. Sam cursed himself for even letting the latter thought occur to him.

"Going somewhere, Sam?"

He spun around to see none other than a gorgeous, black haired Hades leaning against the wall of the hotel he'd just exited, giving him that smirk that had made him weak in the knees from the second they'd met. On the end of a black chain leash was Cerberus. Sam's heart leapt, but he refused to let himself get hurt again. He wasn't going to let this guy toy with him anymore.

"Where were you?" he asked.

Hades walked forward. "Tying up some loose ends, breaking it off with Persephone, that sorta thing."

"That's not funny. I've had enough people play games with me, okay? I don't need it from you too."

"I'm not playing games, Sam." He walked forward and took the hunter's hands. "I came back for you. Only you."

Sam stared at him, searching for some sign that the God was lying. "You mean that?"

Instead of replying with words, Hades leaned up and kissed Sam fiercely, pouring his heart into it. They stood, embracing and kissing, for a very long time. It was simple, it was perfect, and after years of looking for something permanent, they had finally found something. They found each other. And both of them knew that now that they had each other, they would never let the other go.

Maybe being star crossed lovers wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
